grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Season One Recap
GET EXCITED and mark your calendars! Season Two's premiere is on Monday, August 13! A lot of things happened in Grimm's first season! If you are looking to get into the series, you've come just in time for Season 2! Continue reading for enough information to get you ready for the first episode (premiering August 13). Episode 1-10 In this show, our main character Detective Nick Burkhardt learns from his Aunt Marie Kessler that he is descended from a line of guardians called Grimms. Marie gets put in the hospital after an attack from a Reaper, but falls into a coma. Nick later meets a reformed creature named Monroe who helps him solve a case involving a missing girl. After returning to the hospital to see Marie, Nick saves his aunt from an injection that a hag named Adalind Schade tries to give her, and his aunt then wakes up after the hag escapes but she dies later in an attack from a man dressed like a priest. It then turns out that Adalind is connected to Captain Renard. More cases, more creatures. Nick's girlfriend, Juliette Silverton, who he was going to propose to has her first encounter with a creature although she doesn't realize it. Monroe is now being targeted by other creatures for getting involved with and helping a Grimm. Captain Renard gets even more mysterious when it turns out that he knows about the creatures and has some kind of connection with the Reapers. Episode 11-22 Mysterious coins called the Coins of Zakynthos appear. Apparently the coins had been safely kept until 18 years ago, when the Grimm protecting them (Nick's Parents) was killed in a car accident. Whoever possesses the coins will be able to have a strong influence on others. Hank and Sergeant Wu also get involved with Adalind, which results in Wu starting to get really odd cravings (paper clips, couch stuffing, etc.) and Hank's forced obsession with the hag. Nick finally proposes to Juliette only to get rejected and it turns out that Adalind is in love with Renard. The two are working together to try and get the key that Marie gave to Nick in the first episode. An investigation in Episode 21 takes a turn for the worse when Hank suddenly is able to see the creatures, which leads to him descending deeper and deeper into paranoia when Nick does not give an explanation. In the finale, Juliette gets involved in Adalind's plans to harm Nick, and he is forced to confess to her about his secret life as a Grimm. After Monroe transforms to show her the truth, she passes out, but it is because Adalind's cat had scratched her. Nick later fights the mysterious Akira Kimura who had come to look for the gold cursed coins. When a woman in black appears to kill Kimura, Nick is shocked to recognize her as his supposedly dead mother, Kelly Burkhardt! 122-Hank_guns.png 122-Juliette-black_eyes.png Recap Video Itching to see some of the show but not willing to watch every single episode? Check out this Season One recap that NBC showed during Comic-Con! ComicCon Doesn't that just get your blood rushing?? So what do you think? Will Season 2 be even better than the first one? Yes No Source Episode Guide NBC Presents Grimm Season One Recap Category:Blog posts